Ginger Snaps and Ginger Bread and Ginger Ale
by DoYouThinkIShouldGoBlonde
Summary: About a girl named Gwen that makes Simon's life talke a dramatic and sudden turn. No one likes how he's acting except him....


A/N: This is my first time I've done a 7th Heaven fanfic. But I've had this idea since Kevin came on the show. I'm sure a million other people have done this before but I have to admit that I've never actually read a 7th Heaven fanfic. Well, I hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
  
fantabulism  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ruthie will you set an extra place at the table, Simon's having some one over for dinner." Annie Camden said, handing her daughter Ruthie an extra plate and silver ware.  
  
"Yeah, I almost forgot about her."  
  
"Her, is it Cecilia? Simon never said who it was that was coming." Annie asked putting down a towel.  
  
"I don't know." Ruthie shrugged and took the plate and silver ware in the dinning room.  
  
The doorbell rang, Annie walked briskly to the front door to open it. But Simon had already gotten there. She smiled as she saw the back of a girl waving off a car. Annie walked closer to the door as the girl turned around.  
  
"Come on in." Simon said gesturing to her. "Mom this is Gwen."  
  
"Hi Gwen." Annie said smiling and putting out her hand. Gwen shook her hand with a small smile. "Dinner's almost done." She said to Simon.  
  
Simon nodded and led Gwen into the living room. Gwen walked over to a table covered with pictures of the family, and picked up a picture.  
  
"How many people liver here?" She said putting it down.  
  
"Nine." Simon said sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Wow." She said sitting down next to him. "And your dad's an ex- minister gone radio DJ. It must get interesting around here." Simon nodded and sighed. "They aren't going to like me." She said looking at the pictures.  
  
"Of course they'll like you. Everyone likes you."  
  
Gwen looked at him and faced forwards. "Name some one."  
  
"Cecilia." Simon started to trail off.  
  
"Cecilia hates me. She thinks I'm a bad influence on you. And so do they rest of your friends. I'm beginning to wonder why you even like me, why did you ask me to come to have dinner with your family. We did a project together for English. I hang out with you a couple of times and now I'm sitting in your house waiting to have dinner."  
  
Ruthie came in the living room telling them that it was time for dinner. Simon and Gwen walked to the dinning room and sat down next to each other at the table. Simon introduced her to everyone and they started eating.  
  
"So Gwen, do you like school?" Said Eric trying to make conversation.  
  
Gwen looked up from her food and thought for a second. "No I don't." She said. "Everything but math and maybe English, I find a waist of my time."  
  
"Why?" Lucy said knitting her eyebrows together.  
  
"Well, I'm in a band. We're all right, people like us. That's what I plan on doing for the rest of my life. And if I can't do that, then I want to do something in the entertainment business. Science and Social Studies will not help me." She said  
  
"That's interesting." Eric continued. "What do you play?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I play multiple instruments. But in the band I'm bass and vocals. I would rather be drums, but we needed a bassist."  
  
"So are you friends with Cecilia?" Annie asked.  
  
"Um.no. No I'm not. I'm not really friend with any of Simon's friends."  
  
"Haven't I met you somewhere. You look so familiar." Kevin said looking at her.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Aren't you a cop?" Kevin nodded. "You pulled over my friend the other day. I was in the passenger seat." She trailed off.  
  
"Oh yeah now I remember. Some one in the back seat mooned me." He said pointing a fork at me.  
  
Gwen laughed to herself. "Yeah." She said smiling at her plate.  
  
"It's not funny. That's disrespect, not only to a person but to a police officer." Lucy said with a serious look on her face to Gwen.  
  
"Well, I think it's funny." She said looking to the side with her eyes.  
  
"I don't. I think it's immature and disrespectful." Lucy said putting her fork down, looking at Kevin.  
  
"I think I didn't come here to be judged by some one I just met. And I also think I have little to no respect for some one that's suppose to be keeping me safe from criminals and murders, when they have nothing better to do than pull over and give tickets to people that are just trying to have a little good clean fun. Mrs. Camden I really enjoyed your meal. But I'm going to call some one to come pick me up." She said walking out of the Dinning room.  
  
Gwen walked down the hall to what looked like a kitchen. She looked around a bit and found it. Simon walked in after she hung it up. He took the phone out of her hand and put it on the charger.  
  
"I told you they wouldn't like me." She said looking at her hands.  
  
"Yeah, I should've told you that-" The door bell rang and  
  
"That's my ride, I've gotta go." She said walking to the front door.  
  
"Wait." Simon said walking after her. Gwen reached the front door and turned around to look at him.  
  
"Simon, you can't like me. I have a boyfriend and you. Well you have Cecilia." She said opening the door reveling a brown, shaggy haired boy. "Hey." She said hugging him.  
  
"Hey." He said looking at Simon, while he hugged her back.  
  
"Jay, I was thinking. My mom is out of town for the next three weeks. I don't have to be home until I'm good and ready." She said smiling at him. "Bye Simon, I'll see you at school on Monday." She said walking off the porch with Jay.  
  
Simon shut the door and walked into the kitchen where Lucy and Kevin were doing dishes. He walked to the cabinets and got a glass from it. Simon looked at and put it back.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lucy said rinsing off a plate.  
  
"I'm wondering how I got you as a sister." Simon said leaning against the counter. "She was just telling the truth. And you jump on her like she's four."  
  
"Simon, what she said about Kevin was totally disrespectful and I don't think you should be having friends like that." Lucy said taking a fork from Kevin and rinsed it off.  
  
"Lucy you aren't going to tell me who I can and who I can't be friends with. You don't even know Gwen. How can you tell her she's immature and disrespectful? At least she isn't insecure and obsessed with boys like you were." With that Simon left the kitchen to go to his room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah, it's not good but oh well. I did all my talking up there so yeah. 


End file.
